1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to garments, such as vests, which are particularly useful for outdoor wear in cold climates.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A waterproof vest for hunters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,121, the vest being designed to be worn over a hunting jacket so as to provide a brightly colored, waterproof additional garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,982 discloses a training vest, or the like, which is provided with replaceable practice panels to permit children or handicapped purposes to develop manipulative skills in operating various clothing fasteners. The practice panels are positioned adjacent to the front opening of the training vest to define the portions thereof carrying the actual fasteners.
The present invention comprises an attractive vest-like garment formed of inner and outer fabric portions joined to one another around the arm holes and the neck and front openings and with the lower edges of the inner and outer portions finished separately to form a cntinuous access opening into the area between the inner and outer fabric portions and into which two sections of a removable reversible inner liner may be inserted or removed therefrom.